The Phoenix Rises
by UnalignedSuccubus
Summary: The battle to save the city and the Fae from Dark rule begins. Tamsin knows she has to make the call, a call she promised herself she would never make. Can she save the city, her friends and herself? Sucky summary, sorry, not my strong point. Valkubus free zone.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I don't know where this came from, an idea popped into my head, and those who have read my other work know that an idea popping into my head isn't a good idea. Valkubus free zone, other than a friendship. It's not really AU because they are all still Fae, it just has nothing much to do with the actual storylines of the show, couple of OC's introduced. Let me know what you all think. I have about half of this written already, if you guys want more I'll post another part tonight. Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter One

Tamsin and Acacia were sitting on the bed of Tamsin's truck outside the Clubhouse. They needed a plan. The cities of the Fae had begun to fall to Dark rule, Light Fae were being arrested and imprisoned. The little army that the Succubus and Blood King had called together wouldn't be enough to hold the city for long, even though the Dark Fae were currently working with the Light to keep the city safe, Acacia and Tamsin knew it wouldn't last. The Morrigan would be overthrown and a new Morrigan would be put in her place, someone who would be more willing to follow orders.

"We need her Tamsin," Acacia said to the blonde, "we can't win this without her, and you know that."

"I can't ask that of her," Tamsin replied, "I can't put her in that position."

"She told you, if you ever needed her help then she would be there," Acacia said, knowing it was going to be difficult to get Tamsin to agree to this, "Now would probably be a good time to call that in."

"She left this life behind Acacia, she walked away for a reason," Tamsin said with a sigh, "I can't be the reason she comes back to it. I won't do that to her."

"So you're going to let us all die, which we will eventually, we can't hold them off forever Tams," the older Valkyrie said, "you will let us all die because you won't ask for her help."

"I won't," Tamsin said standing up, "there has to be another way."

"There isn't." Acacia said.

"There has to be," Tamsin replied, turning her back on her mentor and making her way to the road, "there has to be."

Bo and Kenzi stood in the doorway of the Clubhouse and watched as Tamsin walked away.

"I wonder who they were talking about," Bo said, "I mean Acacia said all Tamsin had to do was ask her for help. Ask who for help Kenz?"

"No fae-ing idea," Kenzi replied, "obviously someone pretty important to Tamsin."

"Tamsin knows an extremely powerful Fae," Trick said walking up behind them, "someone who felt she didn't fit into this world anymore."

"So, what, she kill herself or something?" Kenzi asked.

"No," Acacia replied, walking over from the truck, "she walked away. Turned her back on all things Fae. Choosing to live in a very small town in the US. She owns a bar."

"And what is she to Tamsin?" Bo asked.

"The love of her many lifetimes." Acacia said.

"I still don't understand why she won't ask her to help, if you're so sure she's what we need." Bo said, looking between Trick and Acacia.

"Amelia can be a little… unpredictable," Trick said, "she's done many things that a lot of people wouldn't agree with all because she was paid to do it. She was used as an assassin Bo. Hired out. All she did for nearly 100 years was go around the world taking care of… problems."

"Eventually she figured that no good could come of her powers," Acacia said, "so she left. Walked away from everything and everyone she loved just so she wouldn't cause more suffering… Before she left she decided she was going to teach a few very high ranking Fae officials a lesson or two. She's wanted. Tried in her absence and found guilty of 5 counts of torture and murder committed against the Fae. As she was walking away from the Fae lifestyle the Elders decided to let her go, hoping one day she would be of use to them. They didn't kill her because they wanted to keep her alive. She was told if she ever set foot in a Fae city, with the intention of spending any longer than a week in that city, then she would be put to death."

"That's why Tamsin won't ask her for her help…" Kenzi said, "She knows that she'll say yes, and she knows she'll end up dead. Makes sense."

x-x-x

Tamsin arrived back at the Clubhouse to find that Dyson, Hale and Luke were back, they had been out in the city. They also appeared to have faced a little trouble. Lauren was suturing the cuts to Dyson's head, after finishing work on both Hale and Luke.

"Make the call Tamsin…" Acacia said.

"I can't…" Tamsin replied, walking past them all and going upstairs.

Kenzi made sure Hale was okay before following the Valkyrie upstairs. She found her sitting on her bed, knees pulled up to her chest, with her head rested on her knees.

"I know what you're here to say Kenz," Tamsin said, without looking up, "please don't…"

"You don't know what I'm here to say at all," Kenzi replied, sitting next to Tamsin, "it's a tough thing to deal with, watching this city going to shit every day when you know there's someone out there who can help us…"

"Kenzi…" Tamsin started to say.

"I'm not finished," Kenzi continued, "sure she can help us, probably save our asses and the city. But at what cost…"

Tamsin looked up from her knees and looked at Kenzi.

"Acacia told us," the little human said with a smile, "if she came here and then left before the week was up…"

"She wouldn't leave until it was finished…" Tamsin said, "I call her and tell her I'm in trouble and she'll be here tomorrow… but how can I do that knowing that this thing isn't going to be over in a week, how the hell can I ask her here knowing that she'll end up dead because of me…"

"You don't know she'll end up dead," Kenzi said, "she could come here, we'd kick ass, and then she'd be okay."

"War doesn't work that way." Tamsin said, standing up from the bed and heading to the bathroom.

When the Valkyrie returned from the bathroom the human was nowhere to be seen, but the Succubus was.

"If you're here to tell me what I need to do, don't." Tamsin said to Bo as she sat back on the bed.

"Why would I tell you what you need to do Tamsin," Bo said smiling softly, "you already know what you need to do. She can change the outcome of this, she could help us."

"She could also get killed and who's the one who will have to live with that, live knowing that it's their fault," Tamsin said, "me, I would."

"She might not end up getting killed T…" Bo said.

"No, I know," Tamsin replied, "but it would still mean dragging her back into this world Bo. She walked away from the Fae for a reason… She's dangerous Bo."

"Yet you're in love with her." Bo said, a knowing look on her face.

"Can't help who you fall for right…" Tamsin said with a little laugh, "as dangerous as she is, she's also this amazing free spirit…"

"How did you meet her?" Bo asked.

"It was about 100 years ago in London," Tamsin said, "we were both there working the same job, I was hired to find a guy, she was hired to kill him. A job that should have taken a few days ended up taking a few weeks…"

"So you got pretty close." Bo said.

"You could say that…" Tamsin replied, "Look I know what the right thing to do here is, well the right thing for everyone else… I just…"

"I get it," Bo said with a sigh, "you want to see if we can do this without her before having to call…"

"We can't do it without her," Tamsin replied, "it's only a question of time before they take out Evony and replace her with someone else. Then the entire structure of Dark Fae in this city will change. All the Fae in important positions will be replaced, then the people under them, and those under them, until this city runs the way they want it to, until the Dark take over. The only way we stand any chance of stopping them is by Amelia being here, I know that… it's just a call I promised myself I would never make…"

x-x-x

Amelia was standing outside the back of her bar having a cigarette, a nasty habit she picked up around the time she bought the bar. Part of her liked it here, it was quiet, peaceful with little to no trouble. That's why the other part of her didn't like it so much, she missed the tempo of a city, she missed being around her own kind of people. She had done a lot of travelling before she settled on this place. She'd sent word to the people that needed to know, letting them know that she would be staying in one place for a while. Then she bought the bar.

While she was thinking about the past the door opened and Megan, one of the girls who worked at the bar, and one of the very few people in the town who knew what Amelia actually was, walked out.

"You have a call," Megan said, "it's from Toronto."

Amelia nodded, and finished her cigarette. She knew one day this call would come, without even finding out who was calling she knew, she just didn't expect it to come just yet.

"Tell them I'll be there tomorrow…" Amelia said, putting her cigarette out and heading to her car.

"You don't even want to know whose calling?" Megan asked

"I don't need to," Amelia replied, "I'm going to need you to take over here for a while, I don't know how long I'll be gone, but it would be nice to know the place is in safe hands…"

"You are coming back right?" Megan asked, a worried look now clearly visible on her face.

"I'm certainly going to try…" Amelia said honestly, "Just tell them I'll be there tomorrow…"

Megan nodded a little and watched as Amelia drove away.

x-x-x

"She'll be here tomorrow…" Tamsin said as she walked back into the Clubhouse.

Everyone looked up at her, relief written on all their faces.

"You did the right thing Tams…" Acacia said, walking over to the blonde Valkyrie.

"Tell me that again in a week." Tamsin replied coldly before grabbing her jacket and leaving.

"We have a week," Luke said while grabbing a drink from the kitchen, "that is all the time we have to change the tide of this battle. If, after a week we haven't done what we need to do, Amelia is out of here and we're on our own…"

He turned back to face everyone.

"That is something we all have to agree on." He said, "This is going to be hard enough for Tamsin as it is without the Elders killing Amelia. I'm going to get an early night, something tells me that tomorrow is going to be a long day."

With that he walked upstairs, while everyone was saying how he was right about them only having a week, Dyson followed him upstairs.

"How you doing kid?" Dyson asked, sitting on the edge of Luke's bed as the younger wolf started cleaning his weapons.

"Healing pretty well." Luke replied.

"That isn't what I meant, and you know it," Dyson said, "I know you and Tamsin have been getting close…"

Luke shook his head a little.

"She needs this Dyson," Luke said, "She needs Amelia…"

"You know that with Amelia here, nothing can happen between you and Tamsin," Dyson said, "you know that it puts an end to whatever was happening."

"We slept together a couple of times," Luke said with a shrug, "she was drunk, I was… accommodating."

"Accommodating?" Dyson asked.

"It was just sex Dyson," Luke replied, "nothing more. If Tamsin and Amelia get back together, then I'll be more than fine with that. I'm good at reading people's feelings Dyson, I know that without Amelia… Tamsin will never be whole, she'll never be complete. She's talked about her to me before, told me about their adventures… She's Tamsin's other half. As a wolf I have to understand that…"

x-x-x

Tamsin was sitting in the kitchen as Dyson went downstairs to get a bottle of water.

"There you are," he said with a smile, "we were starting to get worried."

"No need." Tamsin replied.

"Listen, Tamsin." He started to say.

"If this is about Luke," she said looking at him, "don't. He knew what this was Dyson, he knew it could never be serious, he knew that I'd never…"

"Feel for him the same way you do about Amelia?" Dyson asked.

"Let me ask you something wolf," Tamsin said, "when you gave your love to Bo… could you see yourself being with anyone other than her?"

"No," Dyson replied, "I'd never felt anything near what I felt for Bo…"

"That's how I feel about Amelia," Tamsin said, "I know that I've slept with other people, I'd be surprised if she hasn't... but that's not the point, the point is…"

"You love her." Dyson said, knowingly.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Okay, here's part 2. Lot of dialogue in this, hopefully it doesn't drag too much. Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter Two

The whole gang were at the Dal, enjoying what was apparently a quiet night, there had been no issues all day either. As much as they were enjoying the calm, it also set Tamsin on edge a little, it was almost like the Dark Fae running the show knew something was happening, someone was coming. Trick was pouring Tamsin another drink as the whole place fell silent.

"Amelia…" Tamsin said quietly as she turned to look at the door.

There, standing in the doorway, was a girl. She was just a little shorter than Tamsin, with long dark hair – so dark it was almost black, and eyes that seemed to flicker between green and gold.

"Who's the hottie?" Luke asked Dyson as they both saw Tamsin stand up.

"I'm guessing that's Amelia." Dyson replied.

Tamsin walked over to Amelia.

"Thank you for coming…" Tamsin said.

"You knew I would," Amelia replied, "Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Shall we grab a drink first?" Tamsin asked in reply.

"I'd rather know what's going on first…" Amelia said, "If it's all the same to you."

"Sure," Tamsin said with a little smile, "We'll talk downstairs. Trick, is it okay if we go downstairs?"

"Of course," he said, "nice to see you again Amelia."

"If only it were under better circumstances Trick." She replied with a little smile.

The two girls walked downstairs to Trick's lair.

"Did anyone else feel that?" Bo asked.

"Feel what?" Lauren asked in reply.

"The power flows off her in waves." Bo replied, looking at the stairs, "I know you said she was powerful, but I was not expecting that."

x-x-x

Tamsin and Amelia were down in Trick's lair, the Valkyrie sitting on the sofa as the new arrival chose to sit on the chair, as far away from Tamsin as possible in the small room.

"So, what's going on T?" Amelia asked, "Why did you call?"

"You didn't even take the call yet you knew I called." Tamsin replied.

"I knew nobody else would call me," Amelia said with a sigh, "everybody else who knew where I was wouldn't think about calling me because they would know I wouldn't come… You knew I would."

"It was Acacia's idea…" Tamsin said, looking down at her hands, "I didn't want to call Amelia, I always promised myself it's a call I would never make…"

"Yet you did," Amelia said, "and here I am… what's going on Tamsin?"

"I take it you're still out of the loop on all things Fae." Tamsin said, getting ready to tell Amelia everything.

"Completely," Amelia replied, "I walked away from it all, you know that."

"Yeah, I know that…" Tamsin said with a slight nod, "there is a Dark force at work, something stronger and Darker than I have known since the fall of Atlantis."

"That's pretty dark…" Amelia said, wanting Tamsin to get to the point a little quicker.

Amelia knew that word would have spread already of her arrival in the city, she drove in across the city lines, choosing a quieter entry than a plane would have given her, quieter in every way. But having to meet Tamsin at the city's way-station really didn't do her any favours. The Dal was used by both Light and Dark Fae, word would have gotten around that she was there, she was expecting a visit from a certain Dark Fae anytime now.

"They are moving from city to city, taking out the Light Fae, either killing them or locking them up," Tamsin said, "the Dark Fae are trying to control every city in Canada… it's soon to be our turn, we're the last city in the country… after here they'll probably move on to the US, then the rest of the world… I know that sounds melodramatic…"

"Just slightly…" Amelia said, "why has it been able to get this far, why wasn't something done about it when it first started?"

"You remember Odin…?" Tamsin asked.

"I remember reading about Odin," Amelia replied, "I remember reading that he couldn't be killed so he was locked away forever in another realm, I remember reading that there was no way he could escape this prison…"

"He found a way…" Tamsin said, "Trick's daughter was locked away by the Dark Fae…"

"For killing the Dark Fae Elders, I know." Amelia said, hoping that this was going somewhere.

"The Dark Fae who held her sent her to the Dark King," Tamsin said, "Odin… They had a child, a daughter. She was the key to his freedom…"

"Where's his daughter now?" Amelia asked, "I'm thinking we deal with the daughter, it'll give us an upper hand against dear old dad."

"She's upstairs," Tamsin replied, "his daughter is Bo…"

Tamsin was stopped midsentence by shouting coming from upstairs.

"I know she's here Trick," Evony said, "Did you really expect that she could come here without someone informing me. You know her being here is breaking the law."

"Bang on time…" Amelia said, standing up and walking to the stairs, before she turned back to look at Tamsin, "you have a week…"

Tamsin sighed as Amelia walked up the stairs to the main part of the Dal.

"Evony…" she said, "what a pleasant surprise."

"You shouldn't be here," Evony replied, "you remember what the deal was that you made?"

"I can be in a Fae city, of my choosing, for a week," Amelia said, "no more. I've only just arrived, I'll be gone in a week."

"I asked her here to help us." Tamsin said, walking up the stairs behind Amelia.

"You of all people know what she's capable of Tamsin," Evony said, "instead of us only having one type of darkness to deal with, we now have two. You have a week Amelia, if you're here any longer than that I will perform the execution myself."

"If I'm here longer than that I'll allow you to perform the execution." Amelia said.

"You'll _allow_ me?" Evony asked, "You don't_ allow_ me to do things, I am the Morrigan in the city, you are Dark Fae, your loyalties lie with me."

"I walked away from the Fae Evony," Amelia said, walking over to the bar, "I walked away from Light and Dark, I walked away from rules. You do not own me, my loyalties lie with myself."

"That may be true," Evony said, shifting her eyes from Amelia to Tamsin, "but as Tamsin is the one who asked you here, and her loyalties do lie with me, you had better hope you are gone in a week, or I may get Tamsin to perform the execution."

With that Evony and her goons left.

"And here I was thinking everything was getting better between us and the Wicked Bitch of the West-side of the city…" Kenzi said, grabbing her drink, "can she really get Tamsin to kill you?"

"Yeah…" Amelia said, "Personally she can't, but she has someone working for her that can…"

"Nobody who works for Evony is that powerful." Acacia said, from her seat at the bar, "Takes a lot more than any of them have got to control a Valkyrie who is…"

Tamsin shot her a look, making her change what she was going to say.

"Who is…?" Amelia asked.

"In her last life," Acacia said, "Tamsin is more powerful now than she has ever been, I don't think Evony realises that."

"Or she just doesn't care," Amelia said, "I'll be gone in a week anyway, so it doesn't really matter…"

"Where are you staying while you're here?" Tamsin asked.

"The old manor house," Amelia said, "it's mine after all, I might as well make some use out of it."

"The old manor house in the centre of the city?" Kenzi asked, "That building is freaking amazing dude, I always wondered who owned it."

"You're looking at her," Amelia said with a little smile, "figured one day I might need it."

"Big old place to be staying in by yourself." Kenzi said with a smirk.

"The staff still live there," Amelia said, "but you're all more than welcome to stay if you choose to."

"Can we Bo, can we?" Kenzi asked.

I looked at the girl she called Bo, Odin's heir, the reason he was free from his prison.

"If Amelia is sure she doesn't mind, it could be fun." Bo replied, looked at Amelia with a small smile on her face.

"I wouldn't have offered if I minded." Amelia said, "I'll call the house and let them know to set up some more rooms…"

Amelia left the Dal to make the phone call. Kenzi noticed Tamsin let out a long breath.

"You okay there T?" Kenzi asked.

"Top of the world…" Tamsin replied, "Anyone want a game of pool?"

"I'll play you." Luke said.

"Let's see what you've got wolf-cub." Tamsin replied with a smirk.

The phone call Amelia was making didn't take too long and she walked back into the Dal and over to the bar, she sat with Acacia on one side of her and Kenzi on the other.

"They are making up the extra rooms…" Amelia said.

Trick put a vodka down in front of her.

"Thank you." She said.

"Looked like you could use one." Trick replied with a knowing smile.

Amelia looked over at the pool table and watched Tamsin and Luke shoot some pool. Luke was flirting, Tamsin wasn't, but the Valkyrie was having fun.

"They look… close." Amelia said turning back to the bar, not really caring who answered her.

"They have been," Kenzi said, "a couple of times, but it was nothing more than sex, for Tamsin at least."

"She still loves you kid." Acacia said.

"And I'm still no good for her." Amelia replied, looking back at the table.

"How's the bar going?" Acacia asked, changing the subject, "Last time I visited you had a bit of trouble."

"Kyle," Amelia said with a laugh, "I remember, he's a good kid who just had a little too much to drink that particular night."

"What happened?" Kenzi asked.

"He started a fight with one of my regulars," Amelia replied, "so I put him through the window."

"Like actually through the window?" Kenzi asked in reply.

"Actually through the window," Amelia said with a laugh, "I remembered to make it look like I had hold of him before I did it."

"If you didn't throw him through it, how did you do it?" Kenzi asked.

Amelia let her eyes flash gold, the air in the Dal started to feel electrically charged.

"Mia…" Tamsin said, a warning tone to her voice.

"Just a demonstration." Amelia said with a laugh as her eyes returned to their normal green.

"What the hell was that?" Kenzi asked.

"That wasn't even first gear." Acacia replied, laughing.

x-x-x

Later that night they all went back to Amelia's house. As she opened the door her housekeeper greeted them.

"You didn't tell me you were bringing humans and Light Fae." She said.

"Is that a problem?" Amelia asked, feeling her anger start to rise, "last I checked this house was on neutral ground, I can bring whomever I choose here."

"It's not a problem." The woman said before rushing away again.

"You okay Amelia?" Dyson asked.

"Sorry," Amelia said, heading for the stairs, "something's just still really piss me off about the Fae. You'll find all the food you could wish to eat in the kitchen, I think chef is still awake, he'll cook whatever you ask him to. Your rooms are all up here on the second floor, you should find everything you need in your rooms."

With that she headed up another flight of stairs and vanished. Trick waited for everyone to decide where they were going, they all chose the kitchen, and then he went upstairs and knocked on Amelia's door.

"Go away!" came the reply.

He opened the door and walked in.

"Really don't need a lecture right now about keeping my cool around the staff Trick, thanks." Amelia said as she poured herself a drink and stood looking out of the window.

"I know what you're risking by being here," Trick said, "I understand how hard this is for you."

"You really don't," Amelia said, "you really don't."

"Why don't you explain it to me then?" Trick replied, sitting down on one of the chairs.

Neither of them noticed the small gap where the door wasn't closed properly, nor did they notice Tamsin standing outside the room.

"When I left, I didn't just leave for me…" Amelia said, still looking out of the window, "I bring pain to all those around me Trick… That's why I walked away from the Fae. It would have just been easier if the Elders killed me, that's what I wanted…"

"They knew that," Trick said, "which is part of the reason they kept you alive, so you'd have to live with what you've done."

"What they asked me to do…" Amelia said.

"Men and women like that don't care what others do," Trick said, "nor do they care what they ask of others. They don't lose any sleep over it, none of them would've given any of it a second thought."

"Which is why I made them feel it…" Amelia said, "I did to them what they forced me to do to others…"

"You're a lot more than a killer for hire Amelia," Trick said, "I know that's what you felt like for a while…"

"Do you know why I did it Trick, why I did everything they asked me to, why I killed those people?" Amelia asked him, as she looked at him.

Trick couldn't help but notice the look in Amelia's eyes, she really was one of the most troubled souls he had ever met.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because it was easy…" she said, "earlier Evony said that you now had two kinds of darkness to fight, she was right Trick. My power is based in dark, you know that's where it comes from…"

"That's where the lethal parts of your power comes from, yes," he replied, standing up and walking towards her, "but you are so much more than that. You got your power from your mother as well as your father, your mother was a healer Mia, you have that within you."

"Do I?" she asked with a little laugh, "doesn't feel like it sometimes… coming back here reminds me of all the shitty things that I've done, the people I've hurt, killed…"

"Tamsin mentioned that you didn't even talk to her on the phone yet you knew it was her that called…" he said.

"No one else was going to call me Trick," Amelia said with a little smile, "Acacia wouldn't call, she'd just visit, she's done it before… she came to see my like once a year, to make sure I was still alive, and to let me know how Tamsin was… Do you know what the hardest thing to walk away from was?"

Trick didn't say anything, he just waited for her to continue.

"Tamsin…" Amelia said, looking back outside, "walking away from this life wasn't that difficult, the money, the houses, the cars, all of that wasn't hard to walk away from. She was. She's the only person who has ever accepted me for what I truly am, you know, the only person who looked at me and saw more than the darkness that resides within…"

"Mia…" he started to say.

"Don't tell me you never saw that darkness Trick," she said, interrupting him, "you all saw it. No matter how much you tried not to. I saw how you all took a step backwards when I got angry… I always saw."

"Is your life easier now?" he asked.

"It's quieter," Amelia said with a laugh, "people there don't know about my past, they don't know what I've done or what I could do… They take me for me, which makes it easier yeah…

"Are you going to be able to walk away in week?" Trick asked.

"Am I going to be able to do it?" she said, "yeah… Do I want to? No. The minute I walked into the Dal earlier I knew I wouldn't want to leave again. I had to walk away from her once Trick, how can I do it again?"

Tamsin had heard enough, she decided to go out into the grounds and get some air.

"Only you know the answer to that." He replied.

x-x-x

The house was quiet when Amelia finally made her way back downstairs, after grabbing a drink from the kitchen she decided to go out into the grounds. She saw Tamsin sitting on one of the many benches. The first thought in her head was to turn around and go back inside, but for some reason her legs just wouldn't move in the direction she wanted them to. So she walked over to where Tamsin was sitting.

"Hey…" Amelia said.

"Hey." Tamsin replied as she turned to look at Amelia.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Sure," Tamsin said with a little smile, "top of the world… I was just thinking…"

"About?" Amelia asked.

"Everything," Tamsin said, sighing, "me calling you, you being here… what Evony said… the fact that you have to leave in a week. I shouldn't have called you Mia, I'm sorry. I should have found another way."

Amelia nodded a little.

"Maybe you shouldn't have called," Amelia said, "but I am glad you did. I said to you, the day I left, if you ever needed me for whatever reason, then I would be here. I stand by saying that T…"

"Even if it's this that gets you killed?" Tamsin asked.

"Wouldn't be spending time around you if something didn't nearly get me killed." Amelia replied with a laugh, "Listen T, I knew that whatever it was that finally did make you call would be something huge, I wasn't quite expecting Dark King huge, but I'll go with what I've got."

Tamsin laughed a little.

"I'm heading to bed," Amelia said with a little smile, "it's been a long day. I'll see you in the morning."

"I've got to be at work at 9." Tamsin said.

"I'll see you in the morning." Amelia repeated.

The two girls shared a soft smile before Amelia turned and started walking back to the house.

"Mia…" Tamsin said.

"Yeah." Amelia replied turning back to face the Valkyrie.

"I…" Tamsin started to say before stopping herself, she was about to tell Amelia that she'd missed her, which probably wasn't a good idea, "I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight."

"Goodnight Tamsin." Amelia replied with a little smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: This part just didn't want to end, hate it when that happens. Read, review (if you would be so kind), and enjoy!_**

Chapter Three

When Tamsin went downstairs the following morning there was a coffee waiting for her.

"Amelia will be back in a moment." The chef said as he walked back into the kitchen.

Tamsin took the opportunity to take a look around while she was alone. Amelia had modernised the place a bit since her father had lived there, the furniture was all very up to date, as was the décor. The weapons on the walls amused Tamsin a little more than they should, but she didn't know why she was surprised.

"Never know when you might need a broad sword right…" Amelia said with a laugh as she walked into the library where Tamsin was standing looking at the swords above the fireplace.

"Your doing I take it?" Tamsin asked with a smile turning to face Amelia.

"Actually no," the other girl replied, looking up at the swords, "that's how I remember it being when I was a kid, the swords were my grandfathers I believe."

"They are pretty impressive," Tamsin said, "so why are you awake so early?"

"I've been called over to the Morris estate." Amelia said, "Apparently Alexander Morris wants to talk to me."

"The Morris's are bad new Mia." Tamsin replied, her concern showing in her eyes.

"I know." Amelia said with a smile, trying to stop Tamsin worrying, "what are they going to do, lock me up?"

"Or kill you…" Tamsin said.

"They can try." Amelia replied raising an eyebrow and smirking.

Tamsin couldn't stop the laugh escaping her.

"Can you call me at the station or something when you're done there," Tamsin said, "let me know you're okay, it'll stop me worrying."

"Tamsin," Amelia said with a smile, "I'm pretty sure I can take on two Griffins and a Wolf."

"Yeah…" Tamsin replied, "I know."

x-x-x

As Amelia parked her car outside the main doors of the Morris house, she noticed Alexander Morris's eldest son Jason waiting for her. She sighed and got out of the car, and walked over to him.

"Good morning Amelia." He said with a smile.

"Jason." She said politely, "I need escorting now?"

"My father just wanted to make sure you didn't get lost along the way." Jason replied, his smile still in place as they walked into the house.

The first thing Amelia noticed when she walked in the house was the increased security, they had cameras installed and there were two very big Fae with very big guns waiting just inside the main doors. She saw two more on the balcony overlooking the entrance hall. In total she counted 10 guys with guns, she also saw around 20 people walking through the house, all checking files or other paperwork.

"Now you see why you may have gotten lost." Jason said, "Things have certainly started changing around here."

"I can see that." Amelia replied.

"My father is on the list to become the next Morrigan." Jason said proudly.

"Is Evony going somewhere?" Amelia asked, already knowing the answer.

She had figured that it wouldn't take long for them to give Evony the ultimatum, do what they want or they'll get someone who would.

"She is being considered for a… transfer." Jason replied, a small smile playing on his lips.

Before Amelia could ask more questions Jason opened the door to an office, his father sat behind a massive oak desk.

"Amelia," Alexander said, standing up, "thank you for coming."

"I was told you wanted to talk to me," Amelia said, sitting down at one of the chairs in front of the desk, "wasn't told what you wanted though."

"That will be all Jason, thank you." He said to his son as he sat down.

Jason left the room, closing the door behind him.

"I was surprised when I was told you were back in the city," Alexander said, "I would have thought you'd take the get out of jail free card and run with it."

"Someone called," Amelia replied, looking around the room, for other camera's, "asked me to visit."

"Ah," he said, "Tamsin called you."

"Does it matter who called me?" Amelia asked looking at him.

"No, not really," he said, "but it had to be her, or you wouldn't have come."

"What is it you want Alexander?" Amelia asked, starting to get irritated.

"I'm going to offer you a job." He said.

"I already have a job." Amelia replied.

"Oh yes, that quaint little bar you own." Alexander said with a laugh, "you're one of the most powerful Fae the world has ever seen and you're hiding yourself away in some little bar in the middle of nowhere."

"My choice." Amelia said, her face still completely void of the anger that was rising within her.

"I don't know what my son told you," Alexander said, "but there will soon be some changes in the Dark leadership in this city."

"He may have mentioned something about it." Amelia replied.

"I want you to come and work for me," he said, "be my chief security officer."

"Seems you're doing pretty well with your security without me." Amelia said as she noticed a guy walking across the grounds carrying a gun, "big guys, big guns, camera's everywhere… except in here, oddly enough. This is one room I would have expected to find cameras."

"I like a little bit of privacy." Alexander replied, "you'd be one of a very few people who would have access to all the information regarding the Dark Fae, one of the inner circle if you will."

"I walked away from the Fae," Amelia said, "why would I want to come back to what you're describing?"

"Is that a no?" he asked with a smile.

"Did you actually expect me to say yes?" Amelia asked.

"I was hoping you would." He said, standing up, "in that case I'm going to give you one chance to leave the city."

"Are you threatening me Alexander?" she asked, remaining seated.

"A threat, no," he said, "let's call it a friendly piece of advice."

"And if I don't?" Amelia asked.

"You might not find what is going to happen in this city to your liking," Alexander said, "The plans have already been laid for the Succubus and her merry band of warriors, as a favour to you I'll make sure Tamsin is killed first, and I'll make it quick."

Amelia locked eyes with Alexander, her eyes flashing gold. As she stood up the old man staggered backwards towards his chair, a small smile started to play on Amelia's lips as blood started to run from his nose, she walked around the desk so she was now standing in front of him.

"Anything happens to Tamsin and I hold you personally responsible," she said, her gold eyes still locked onto his, "as a favour to you I'll kill Jason first, but it won't be fast, it will hurt. Don't bother getting up, I'll show myself out."

Amelia didn't kill him, but she did leave him in a state that would require medical attention. She walked down the hallway, passing the guys with guns as she made her way back to her car.

"How did my father's offer appeal to you?" Jason asked from where he was standing next to her car.

"He might need to see a doctor." Amelia said, unlocking the car and getting in.

She could see Jason running back towards the house as she drove to the gates and off the estate.

x-x-x

Amelia decided to go to the Dal and fill Trick in on what had happened at the Morris estate.

"I could've killed him Trick." Amelia said, as the Blood King poured her a drink.

"But you didn't," he said, "That's the main thing."

"Do you think anyone is going to see it like that?" Amelia asked.

"Alexander Morris won't be telling anyone about what happened," Trick said, "Evony could have him locked up."

"I don't know how much longer she's going to be Morrigan in this city Trick," Amelia said, drinking her drink, "I mean Jason Morris told me his father is on a list of people who could replace her."

"There's always a list with the Dark Mia," Trick said, "it's not like it is with the Light, when it comes to the Dark selecting a Morrigan 3 people do a series of challenges before a fight to the death, it's a messy business."

"And having a criminal acting like a stag, running through the forest, being hunted is a more humane way of choosing a leader?" Amelia asked.

"I didn't say our way was any better." Trick replied, "so he offered you a job, you turned it down, he threatened you?"

"Not really," Amelia said with a sigh, "he offered me a job, I turned it down, and he told me to leave the city… threatening to kill Tamsin if I didn't…"

"He certainly knows your weakness." Trick said, pouring himself a drink, "Are you going to tell Tamsin?"

"Tell me what?" Tamsin asked walking into the Dal.

"I thought you were at work…" Amelia said.

"Tell me what Amelia?" Tamsin asked again.

"Alexander Morris," Amelia replied, "he threatened to kill you if I didn't leave the city… so I made his head hurt a little…"

"A little?" Tamsin asked.

"I didn't kill him," Amelia replied with a sigh, "I could have, but I didn't."

"Why does he want you to leave the city?" Tamsin asked.

"He offered me a job, I turned it down," she replied, "He wants me to be his chief security officer…"

"The fact that he wants you for that job is alarming," Tamsin said, sitting down, "you know what the CSO does for the Morrigan right?"

"Yeah," Amelia said, "I know… Anyone who attacks or disagrees with the Morrigan, or poses some kind of threat, goes to see the CSO…"

"It doesn't surprise me that he asked." Trick said.

"Me neither," Tamsin replied, "but threatening me was pretty low."

"He knows what my weaknesses are T…" Amelia said, standing up and walking towards the door, "and those weaknesses don't come much bigger than you…"

Tamsin sighed as Amelia left. Trick poured her a drink and put it in front of her.

"Thanks…" she said, "I shouldn't have asked her to come here…"

"It might not seem like it at the moment, but you did the right thing Tamsin," Trick replied, "we need her, as much as none of us want to, because we all know the cost, we do need her."

"Yeah"…" Tamsin said.

"Have you two had a chance to talk yet?" he asked.

"Not properly," Tamsin replied, drinking her drink, "we chatted a little bit last night while I was sitting in the grounds of the house, but that wasn't anything too… heavy…"

"Last night she told me the hardest thing for her to walk away from was you." Trick said.

"It wasn't exactly easy for me to watch her leave Trick…" Tamsin said, starting to get a little defensive.

"I wasn't saying it was," Trick said, "you just have to realise how hard it is for her to be here, knowing she has to leave again."

"I'm all too aware…" Tamsin said.

People started to arrive at the Dal for their afternoon of drinking. Tamsin downed what was left of her drink.

"Not in the mood for this right now," she said, standing up, "thanks for the drink Trick."

x-x-x

Tamsin left the Dal to see Amelia talking to a few official looking guys. Official and intimidating. Not that Amelia would be intimidated. Tamsin wasn't sure there was anything that worried the younger Fae, she'd never seen her scared, never even sensed fear within her. That in itself bothered Tamsin.

"What's going on?" Tamsin asked, walking over to Amelia's car.

"Amelia's presence has been requested by the Fae High Council." One of the guys said.

"Dark or Light?" Tamsin asked.

No one answered her.

"Dark or Light?" she repeated.

"Dark." The guy answered.

She looked at Amelia, who smiled at her a little.

"It'll be okay Tamsin," she said, "I'll see you later."

"I'm coming with you." Tamsin said, it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"That isn't allowed Tamsin," the guy said, "You know that."

"Don't use my name like you know me," Tamsin said, her anger rising, "and it wasn't a request. I'm coming."

Amelia laughed a little.

"If it is just a meeting," Amelia said, "then I don't see that there'd be an issue, unless of course there's something going on here that you're not telling me. Are you arresting me?"

"No." he said with a sigh, "okay, she can come with us. But she must remain silent during the meeting."

Amelia looked at Tamsin and laughed again.

"Tamsin being silent," she said, still laughing, "Yeah, good luck with that."

x-x-x

Evony opened the door of the meeting room.

"You can come in now." She said looking at Amelia.

"Awesome," Amelia said sarcastically as she stood up, "I take it as you're the one who got to tell me it's time, there's people in there a lot more important than you are."

Evony didn't reply. Amelia and Tamsin looked at each other, no smart ass remark from Evony meant that something else was going on.

"Are you sure you want to come with me?" Amelia asked Tamsin.

"I'm the one that asked you here," Tamsin replied, "this is on me. I'm coming with you."

Amelia nodded a little and walked into the room, Tamsin following behind her. There was a table at the centre of a semi-circular table, each seat at the table filled apart from one on the left hand side, Amelia assumed that was Evony's seat. At the table was one chair, she'd be facing this alone, whatever it was.

"You can sit there till this is over," Evony said to Tamsin, motioning to a chair next to the door, "please try and keep your mouth shut."

"Afraid I'm going to make you look bad?" Tamsin asked as she sat down.

Evony didn't reply, she just walked over to her own seat and sat down. At the centre of the table sat Jacob Samuelson, a Fae Elder who Amelia remembered from when she was a child, he had been around her father a lot while she had been growing up. She didn't know whether that made her feel better or worse.

"Please, take a seat Amelia." He said with a small smile.

Amelia did as he asked and sat down.

"Do you know why we've asked you here today?" he asked.

"Not really," Amelia replied, "I already talked to Evony about how long I'm going to be in the city, I haven't done anything in the day I've been here that is breaking any laws."

She looked over at Evony who was currently looking down at the table in front of her. All of her usual personality traits pushed deep under the surface.

"I knew your father, for many years," Jacob said, "he was one of my closest friends, as you well know…"

Amelia nodded a little.

"He was a great man," Jacob continued, "He wouldn't want his daughters… gifts, being used as something that is going to harm the Fae."

"Excuse me?" Amelia asked, "How am I going to harm the Fae?"

"We've been informed that you were seen this morning going to the Morris estate." Jacob said, "We believe that Alexander Morris is involved with a Dark Fae group from outside the city, one that is intent on over throwing order and taking control of this city for themselves."

"You're right about that." Amelia replied.

"Which part?" he asked.

"All of it." She replied.

"Why were you there this morning?" he asked.

"He wanted to offer me a job," Amelia said, "He also wanted to show me how heavy the security presence was around his estate. He's got a lot of internal and external hardware, he's got guys with really big guns. His son mentioned something about his father being on a list of people to replace Evony. Alexander Morris also required a trip to the hospital after I left."

A murmur went around the room.

"He threatened to hurt the people I care about if I didn't leave the city after I refused to take his offer." Amelia explained, "I did nothing to him that would result in any permanent damage. It was a warning, nothing more. In a Fae with a stronger mind it wouldn't have even caused any damage that would have been visible."

Amelia heard Tamsin laugh a little from the back of the room. Jacob even had a small smile playing on his lips. It had often been said in small circles in the Dark Fae in the city that Alexander Morris was too weak minded to possess the power he did.

"So you refused his job offer?" Jacob asked.

"Yes sir." She replied.

"What position was it?" Evony asked.

"Chief Security Officer." Amelia said looking at her.

"It's a position your particular talents would be well suited to." Evony said.

Amelia didn't reply, she just looked at her.

"Which would be bad for all of us." Jacob said, a nervousness within his usually strong voice, "I, for one, am glad you turned him down."

"With all due respect," Amelia said, "I was asked here to help a friend of mine, and her friends. That was my reason for coming here. I knew nothing about what had been going on around here in terms of the Fae, I knew nothing about the Dark Fae taking over other cities. When I left here, I left all that behind. So there was little chance that I was going to take a job that would make me do the one thing I promised myself I wouldn't do again when I walked away from here, and that is torture and kill people on someone else's say so."

"Your father would be proud." Jacob said.

"I hope so." Amelia replied with a little smile, "is that it?"

"I need to ask you for your help." Jacob said, "And I'm ashamed that I even have to ask this of you…"

"Then don't." Tamsin said from her seat at the back of the room.

"Tamsin," Jacob said with a little smile, "you of all people know that I don't want to ask this of her, what you would do in my position? The safety of the Fae in this city depends on us knowing just what is going on, all our other methods have failed."

Amelia knew what he was going to ask her. This is why Evony had been so quiet, she knew as well.

"I won't kill anyone." Amelia said, looking down at her hands which were on the table in front of her.

"I'm not asking you to," Jacob replied, "I simply want you to talk to a recent… visitor of ours, just talk to him."

"Who?" Amelia asked, still not looking up from her hands.

"Jason Morris." Jacob replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Figured this needed an update. There might be another update of this, or something else, tonight. Not sure what it's going to be though, the down side of having a muse who just never sticks with one thing. I'm actually starting to think that I'm writing this one for me, as I'm not sure what you guys think of it, so please let me know if it's worth continuing or not. Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter Four

Amelia and Tamsin were dropped back at the Dal once the meeting was finished, they would be collecting Amelia the next day and taking her back to the Dark compound to talk to Jason Morris. The girls drove back separately to Amelia's house, Tamsin's mind just wouldn't stop. She knew that Amelia had walked away from the Fae partly because of what she had been asked to do in the past, she knew that the younger Fae turned her back on it all because she knew what she was capable of, and Tamsin also knew that it was her fault that Amelia had been put back in that position again.

As they both walked through the main doors they saw Bo, Kenzi and Luke. Amelia looked at Tamsin.

"I'll be downstairs if anyone needs anything." She said.

Tamsin nodded and watched as the younger girl walked away.

"What was that all about?" Kenzi asked Tamsin.

"She was called in front of the Dark Fae High Council today." Tamsin replied.

"The what?" Bo asked.

"Basically the Dark Fae Elders," Lauren explained, "the people who put Evony where she is."

"Why did they want to see her?" Bo asked, "I thought she cleared everything up with Evony yesterday, about how long she'll be here and everything."

"She did," Tamsin said, walking into the kitchen and grabbing herself a drink from the fridge, "this wasn't about that. This morning she went out to the Morris Estate. Alexander Morris is one of the many Dark Fae in this city who are working for whoever is taking over cities. He's one of a small number of people listed to replace Evony. He wanted Mia to work for him. The Elders wanted to know why she was there."

"I take it she turned him down." Lauren said.

"Of course she did," Tamsin said, "but they did have a request that she couldn't turn down. They've somehow managed to get their hands on Alexander Morris's eldest son, Jason. They want Mia to talk to him, get information out of him…"

"Why did she go downstairs?" Kenzi asked.

"To let off a little steam." Tamsin replied, looking at the door way she knew led to the basement.

"What's down there?" Bo asked.

"There's a shooting range, and it's where she keeps her collection of cars," Tamsin said, "that's if she hasn't changed anything since the last time I was here… I'm going to go and talk to her."

"Good luck." Kenzi said.

Tamsin knew she should probably just leave Amelia to it, let her get it out of her system, but part of her felt guilty about what she was being asked to do. The Valkyrie walked down the stairs to the basement to find that Amelia hadn't changed anything about the basement. She found her leaning against one of the cars.

"You okay?" Tamsin asked as she walked over to her.

"Yeah," Amelia said, looking up at Tamsin and smiling a little before looking back at the gun in her hand, "top of the world."

"You can always tell them you won't do it." Tamsin replied, standing next to Amelia, leaning up against the car.

"Because we both know how well that will work out." Amelia replied with a little laugh, "I say no, they arrest me…"

"Arrest you for what?" Tamsin asked, "You're allowed to be here for a week before they can arrest you."

"They'll find something," Amelia said, "They always find something…"

"I am really sorry for asking you here," Tamsin said quietly, "I know I've already said it, but if I hadn't asked you to come here then you wouldn't have to do something that I know you really don't want to do."

"It's not that I don't want to do it," Amelia replied, "obviously I don't, but part of me wouldn't mind dishing out a little pain to Jason Morris, his dad is in asshole…"

Tamsin laughed a little.

"I just don't know if I'll be able to stop…" Amelia continued, "It's been so long since I've used my power for anything, before today with Alexander Morris it had been years… and now it's going to be twice in two days. Jason Morris isn't going to know anything that will help us or the Elders, his dad isn't going to have told him more than he needs to."

The two girls didn't see Kenzi walk down the stairs.

"Holy shit…" the little human said as she caught sight of the cars, "when you said a collection of cars I was expecting like 6. You've got this whole Lara Croft vibe going on here, all you need is a tech room for the geeks."

"Second floor, third door on the left…" Amelia replied.

"Really?" Kenzi asked.

Amelia nodded in reply.

"Can I…" Kenzi started to say.

"Anytime you want," Amelia said, interrupting her, "someone might as well get some use out of it, it's been a while since I've used any of it. The housekeepers' son is a bit of a game nut so all the computers and consoles in there are top of the range."

Kenzi turned to leave again, before turning back.

"Almost forgot why I came down here," Kenzi said, "the chef wants to know what we would all like for dinner, he would've come down here himself but he said that when you're down here it's better to leave you alone."

Amelia laughed a little.

"Sometimes…" she said, "tell him I'm not hungry, so whatever you guys want will be fine."

Kenzi turned and literally ran back upstairs.

"We probably won't see her for the rest of the day." Tamsin said with a laugh.

"There's a fully stocked snack bar up there too." Amelia replied.

"Kenzi's idea of heaven." The Valkyrie said.

Amelia laughed and walked back over to the gun cabinet where she put the gun back before locking it up.

"I always manage to drag you into some kind of shit storm don't I…?" Tamsin said, while the younger girls back was still turned, "If it's not something like this, it's a building full of underfae who haven't fed in weeks…"

"If I remember rightly that was actually pretty fun," Amelia said turning back to face Tamsin, "that time you got me locked in a room that had been set on fire, not so much fun."

"That really wasn't my fault," Tamsin said, "I think Acacia was actually to blame for that."

"Yeah…" Amelia replied with a smile, "we had some fun didn't we T…"

"That we did…" Tamsin said, returning the smile, "I still couldn't stop you doing what you did and leaving though…"

"I would walk to the ends of the Earth for you Tamsin, you know that…" Amelia said, walking over to where the Valkyrie was standing, "but I just couldn't be that person anymore, the thing that everyone feared I would become… I didn't want to lose it one day and hurt you, that's what I feared more than anything…"

"You could never hurt me," Tamsin said, "I trust you, I've always trusted you…"

"People around me get hurt, my entire family were killed because of what I am," Amelia replied, "I couldn't let that happen to you."

"So you left." Tamsin said with a little smile.

"Yeah…" Amelia said, "I had to. I couldn't lose you like that. Walking away from you was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life, but it kept you safe… you remember 5 years ago when you were in LA…"

"Yeah," Tamsin said, a confused look on her face, "how do you know I was in LA?"

"Acacia came to see me," Amelia replied, "told me you were on some kind of self-destruct mission or something, she was sure that you'd end up getting arrested by the Fae or you'd manage to kill yourself…"

"You came to LA…" Tamsin said.

Tamsin remembered that she had seen someone in a club that looked like Amelia, it was dark and they were on the other side of the club so Tamsin couldn't get a clear view of them, and when she looked again they were gone.

"That club, you _were_ there…" Tamsin said.

"Yeah," Amelia said, "I was there. I needed to see that you were okay."

"You could have said something, let me know you were there…" Tamsin said.

"No, I couldn't," the younger girl replied with a sad sort of smile, "as much as I really wanted to, I couldn't. You were hurting Tamsin, you were in pain, I could feel it, and I knew that I was responsible for that pain. I couldn't just walk back into your life to leave again a few days later."

"For the longest time, everywhere I looked, you were there…" Tamsin said, "Every bar, every club I went to, but you never were, or were you?"

Amelia smiled a little.

"No, I wasn't," she said, "it was just that one time."

"Just to make sure I was okay?" Tamsin asked.

"Yes," Amelia replied, "and I left LA that night, knowing that as much as it hurt, it was still the right thing to do."

"Then I call you and you're here." Tamsin said, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Did you ever doubt that I would be?" Amelia asked.

As they had been talking they had both been subconsciously moving closer together.

"No…" Tamsin replied, her eyes moving to Amelia's lips, which were now mere inches away from her own.

Just before their lips met Bo walked downstairs.

"Shit," she said, "I am so sorry, Acacia's upstairs… she's threatening the chef because he refuses to tell her where the good stuff is… and food's ready… I am really, really sorry…"

Amelia laughed a little as she turned to face the Succubus.

"We'll be up in a minute." She said.

Bo nodded and went back upstairs.

"Blocked by a Succubus," Tamsin said with a smile, "there's irony in there somewhere I'm sure of it."

They both laughed.

"We should probably go upstairs," Amelia said, "I like that chef and I'd hate for Acacia to kill him."

She walked away from Tamsin over to another cabinet, where she took out a couple of bottles of vodka, the good stuff.

"This should keep her quiet for a while." Amelia said turning back to Tamsin.

The younger girl walked towards the stairs.

"Wait…" Tamsin said, walking up behind her.

Amelia turned to face the Valkyrie.

"If I don't do this now I never will…" Tamsin said, as she placed her hand softly on Amelia's cheek and kissed her.

It was over a lot quicker than either of them wanted, Amelia was still holding onto the bottles of vodka.

"I really missed you…" Tamsin said.

x-x-x

The evening past in a blur of conversation and laughter as Acacia recounted the many tales that she had of Amelia and Tamsin's adventures, leaving everyone surprised that the two hadn't been locked up years before. Trick arrived with Dyson later in the evening and Acacia continued with her stories, repeating a couple that Dyson and Trick had missed. Tamsin noticed Amelia quietly leaving the room, she waited a few moments before she followed her out, finding the younger girl outside.

"You okay…?" Tamsin asked as she walked up beside her.

"Yeah, yeah," Amelia replied with a smile, "I'm okay."

"I can't believe she told them some of that stuff." Tamsin said.

"I can," Amelia said with a laugh, "it's Acacia, she loves having an audience for her war stories…"

They stood there in silence for a few moments, neither of them feeling the need to fill the silence that surrounded them.

"I missed you too…" Amelia said quietly, "Thought you might like to know."

Tamsin slowly reached for Amelia's hand and entwined their fingers.

"This isn't going to end well…" Amelia said, not looking at the Valkyrie, "we both know that…"

"I know you have to leave…" Tamsin said, "But I can't be around you and not be with you… that hurts more than the idea that you're leaving again… and I hear your little out of the way place in the States is pretty nice this time of year…"

Amelia laughed a little.

"You're welcome anytime, you know that." She said.

"I might have to take you up on that." Tamsin replied with a smile.

Another few moments of silence followed, both girls thinking how hard the end of the seven days was going to be. Amelia decided to lighten the mood a little, or change the subject slightly.

"So what's going on with you and Luke?" she asked, "he's got this lost puppy look about him whenever you're in the same room."

Tamsin laughed, for the first time in two days she really laughed.

x-x-x

Gradually everyone started to head to their rooms, leaving Tamsin, Acacia, Trick and Amelia sitting in the main living room.

"I can't believe the Elders are dragging you into their shit again." Acacia said to Amelia.

Trick looked slightly confused.

"Earlier, when I left the Dal," Amelia explained, "there were a few guys waiting for me, I'd pretty much been summoned before the High Council… they knew about my visit to the Morris estate this morning. They have Jason Morris in their custody, I'm not sure why, or how long they'll be able to keep him there before his father starts throwing his weight around… The Elders want me to talk to him, see if I can get any information about what his father and the others are planning."

"And you can't exactly say no." Trick said.

"Nope," Amelia replied, "going to have to suck it up and do what they ask."

"They do just want you to talk to him right?" Trick asked.

"Jacob Samuelson is heading the Council," Amelia replied, "he was a very close friend of my fathers, I don't think he'd ever ask me to do more than get information out of someone, unless he really had no other choice."

"Evony didn't seem to be very happy about him asking you to do that." Tamsin said.

"I think Evony is starting to realise how weak her position is in the Dark community right now," Trick said, "she knows what's coming and she knows that she has to work with what she has to stop it. We all know what's been happening in other Fae cities, and the Light and Dark need to work together to stop it."

"If that can happen in any city it'll be this one." Amelia said.

"It has to be this one…" Tamsin added.

x-x-x

An hour or so later Amelia decided to excuse herself.

"I think it's time for me to call it a night," she said, "tomorrow is going to be a weird day…"

Everyone said their goodnights and Amelia left the room. Bo was waiting on the stairs.

"Everything okay there Succubus?" Amelia asked.

"I wanted to apologise again for what happened earlier," she said, "when… when you and Tamsin were talking downstairs."

"Don't worry about it," Amelia replied with a little smile, "that kind of worked itself out anyway."

"She really does love you, you know." Bo said.

"That's something that works both ways." Amelia replied.

"I'm going to bed," Bo said, with a soft smile, "Lauren is probably wondering where I am."

"Sweet dreams Bo." Amelia said as the Succubus walked up the stairs and went into the room she was sharing with the human doctor.

Amelia sat on the stairs, thinking about everything that'd happened that day. She knew that anything happening with Tamsin was only going to bring them both more pain in the long run, she knew that even though the Valkyrie had said she might have to take her up on her offer of a visit that Tamsin wouldn't be able to stay, nor did she expect her to. She was the one who had walked away from the Fae and everything she knew, she couldn't expect Tamsin to do the same. The Valkyrie had actually formed a pretty close bond with these people, they were more than just friends; they were a small dysfunctional family unit and she couldn't expect Tamsin to leave that behind. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see Tamsin walking towards her. The Valkyrie had a small smile playing on her lips.

"Do you ever turn that brain of yours off?" Tamsin asked as she walked over to where Amelia was sitting.

"Nope," Amelia said with a sigh, "never."

"Well maybe you should," Tamsin said, taking her hands and pulling her up so their faces were level, "stop thinking about shit that hasn't happened yet. What is it you said to me once… live in the present, let the future take care of its own shit."

Amelia laughed.

"Yeah…" she said, "but I can't see a future for me without you in it…"

Tamsin didn't say anything, she simply kissed the other girl, answering all her questions and quieting all her doubts in one moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Okay guys, this was written up on my phone, as I don't have a laptop right now. I was going to wait to write but this just wouldn't leave me alone, so here we are. Reviews would be helpful. Read, review and enjoy!

The next day was a long and nervous one for the gang. Amelia had been picked up at 10am for her 'appointment' with the Dark High Council. As the hours ticked by Tamsin was getting more and more short tempered, which was made worse by Amelia not answering her phone.

"I'm sure she's okay..." Kenzi said as Tamsin again began pacing the room.

"If she was okay, she would answer her phone," Tamsin snapped, "I mean how hard it is for someone to answer their phone."

"Maybe she just can't get to the phone right now," Luke said as he walked back into the room, "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation."

"You're Light Fae," Tamsin replied, looking at him, "with the Dark Fae High Council there's no such thing as reasonable."

"Sorry to be the voice of doom here, but everyone has said how powerful she is," Lauren said, "Trick even went as far as to say she's one of the most powerful Fae that ever lived... Could she have completely lost it? She's done it before... I'm going to be quiet now."

"That's what's bothering me," Tamsin replied with a sigh, running her hand through her hair, "what if she lashed out at them again. Last night she said she was worried about using her power again, twice in two days, after not using it for years..."

Acacia walked back in, she had been out chasing up her Fae contacts to see if anyone had heard anything about Amelia.

"Anything?" Tamsin asked.

"Sorry Tams..." Acacia replied with a slight shake of her head, "I even laid it on Cassie, the Oracle, she said once Mia entered the High Council building she lost her."

"She lost her?" Bo asked.

"She can't see her anymore," Dyson explained, "they may have the building cloaked against outside influences..."

"Or something has gone very wrong..." Tamsin said with a sigh as she sat on the sofa, "Where's Trick?"

"Still doing his acting Ash thing," Luke said, "he's calling pretty much everyone he can think of."

"Maybe she's just not finished yet." Bo said.

"Jason's mind isn't that strong," Tamsin replied, "the whole thing could have been done in an hour, two hours tops. We've been waiting around for nearly 8 hours, something isn't right, I can feel it..."

Tamsin stood up and walked toward the door.

"In the deepest recesses of my senses I can feel it..." she said before leaving the room.

"Anyone starting to think that bringing Amelia here was a really bad idea?" Kenzi asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room.

"We all knew it was a bad idea Kenz," Dyson said, "Tamsin told us as much herself, more than once, but we all pushed her."

"We should have done more to keep them apart." Acacia said.

"What do you mean?" Bo asked.

"A Valkyrie falling in love is a dangerous thing," Acacia replied as she looked over at Dyson, "you know that feeling that you have for the Succubus, that one time only feeling?"

"Yes," Dyson replied, "Tamsin said it was similar."

"It's 20 times more intense and 100 times more dangerous," Acacia said with a sigh, "it creates a connection, a bond if you will, which never completely goes away. It can lessen in time, but if they were to... Reconnect... "

"They spent the night together last night." Bo said.

"What?" Acacia asked.

"Last night, I wanted to talk to Amelia, to apologise for... Something," she said, "as I was heading back to bed I saw them going into Amelia's room, and it didn't look like they were wanting to talk..."

"That would explain why I could smell Amelia all over Tamsin this morning." Dyson said.

"I'm going to tall to her..." Bo said, standing up and walking out of the room before anyone could talk her out of it.

Bo found Tamsin sitting on the steps just outside the main doors.

"Hey..." she said, walking over to Tamsin and sitting down next to her.

"Hey..." Tamsin replied, "I knew this wasn't going to go well..."

"What is your heart telling you Tamsin?" Bo asked.

"What?" Tamsin asked in reply.

"Your heart..." Bo replied, "if you listen closely enough to it, you'll know if she's okay. I know I'm a Succubus, but I do know a little something about love... If I get worried about Lauren I just listen to my heart and I know she's okay. I know it doesn't compare to a Valkyrie's love, from what Acacia just said it's a pretty special thing... Just clear your mind and listen..."

At that moment a van came speeding in through the open gates and up the driveway to the house. Tamsin and Bo were on their feet as soon as they spotted it.

"What the hell..." Tamsin said.

The doors to the van all opened at the same time. Evony and one of her goons got out of the front and another two got out of the back, one of them was carrying someone who was wrapped in blankets. "Mia..." Tamsin said rushing over to them, "what the hell happened?"

"Take her inside and I'll explain everything." Evony said.

They all went inside, Tamsin instructing the guy carrying Amelia to put her on the sofa in the room where the rest of the gang were. Crouching down next to the sofa Tamsin softly placed her hand on Amelia's cheek, it confirmed what she already knew.

"She's freezing," Tamsin said, standing up and looking at Evony, her inner-Valkyrie battling to escape, "start talking."

"The meeting wasn't scheduled until 2am this afternoon," Evony replied, "these guys were supposed to pick Amelia up at 1:30..."

"So what happened?" Tamsin asked.

"There was a slight change of plan," Evony said, "decided by 3 of our now ex-Council members. They wanted Jason Morris dead, to send a message to his father, to let him know that acts against the High Council would not be tolerated."

"Which is what anyone would do in a time of war..." Acacia said.

"But that isn't what we asked of Amelia," Evony said, "Jacob and I had already decided that we couldn't nor wouldn't ask that of her. That was our plan, to kill him, Jacob was going to do that himself. But a few of our other members had other ideas. They thought it would send a wider message to everyone thinking of an attack in this city."

"Look what we have that you don't..." Dyson said, looking at Amelia.

"And Amelia refused," Trick said, "Which anyone in their right mind would know she would do."

"But why is she cold?" Kenzi asked, still a little confused by the whole thing.

"She's a Phoenix..." Lauren said.

"She can turn into a bird?" Kenzi asked in reply.

"No..." Tamsin said, "she has wings of fire... Not that you ever want to see them. If she gets to that point the Phoenix is in control and she can't be stopped."

"Tamsin..." Lauren said, looking at Amelia, "she's shivering, her temperature is dangerously low..."

"Someone get that fire burning..." Tamsin replied closing her eyes.

Luke and Dyson got to work on the fire.

"I thought a Phoenix was simply a thing of myth." Lauren said, unable to turn off her scientist brain, "all the books that I've read..."

"It won't be in any books you've read..." Tamsin said, interrupting her, "before Amelia it was 1000 years since a Phoenix had been born... They are extremely rare."

"With good reason," Trick continued, "they are only born in times of great peril, when there is a threat to life as we know it. Which is why they haven't been widely documented."

"So Marvel weren't wrong about this one..." Kenzi said.

Everyone just looked at her.

"X-men," she said, "Dr Jean Grey, the only class 5 mutant ever, she has two personalities, one is the Phoenix... Wow, don't you people ever watch movies?"

"The only way to stop a Phoenix is to drop their temperature." Trick said, picking up where he had left off.

"Of course..." Lauren said, "reduce their body temperature to such a degree that they can no longer regulate their body heat. No body heat, no power..."

"That's right Doc..." Tamsin replied, "At this temperature she is completely powerless. How did they do it?"

"Dry ice," Evony said, "lots of dry ice, and a room temperature of just above freezing. They dropped the room temperature over the space of hours."

"Why didn't she fight back?" Bo asked.

"Because they would kill her..." Tamsin replied, "any act of aggression from Mia against the High Council means she would be executed immediately. Where are they now?"

"In a holding cell at the High Council building." Evony said.

"And they won't face trial because the High Council can't be seen to be condoning torture of one of their own, who was there at their request," Tamsin said, the cogs in her head really turning, "nor would it look good if it came out that Amelia was there to get information from someone... I want to do it."

"You want to do what?" Bo asked.

"They will be executed without trial," Trick said, "for disobeying the ruling if the High Council, the Light Fae would do the same."

"I want to do it," Tamsin repeated, " Evony, you have to give me that. They could've killed her."

"I need to talk to Jacob, that has to be a Council decision Tamsin," Evony replied, "I can't make it alone, you know that. Let me talk to the other members and I'll let you know."

With that Evony and her goons left, leaving everyone looking at Tamsin who was now looking at the floor.

"Dyson, can you carry her upstairs, her bed is going to be more comfortable than the sofa..." Tamsin said without looking up.

"Of course..." Dyson replied, gently picking Amelia up off the sofa, "she's absolutely freezing."

"I can take care of that," Tamsin said as Dyson walked towards the door, "Valkyrie's are like radiators l..."

Dyson carried Amelia from the room towards the stairs.

"Tamsin..." Bo said, "I know you think that this is going to make you feel better..."

"Don't..." Tamsin said, interrupting her.

"You really think Amelia would want you to do that?" she asked, "you really think she would want you to have that on your conscience?"

"She would do the same for me." Tamsin said as she left the room.

"And has..."Acacia added as she watched Tamsin leave.

"What do you mean by 'and has'?" Bo asked.

"The 5 Dark Fae Elders..." Lauren said.

"Bingo." Acacia replied.

x-x-x

A few hours later Amelia was starting to warm up.

"Well that was no fun..." she said.

She knew whose arms were around her, she laced her fingers with Tamsin's.

"Evony said they are in a holding cell..." Tamsin said.

"Who is doing it?" Amelia asked.

"If the rest of the High Council agree," Tamsin said, "me."

Amelia nodded a little, she had expected it.

"Are you okay with that?" Tamsin asked.

"I can't really say no can I..." Amelia replied with a sigh, " but I don't want you to think that you have to just because..."

"I'm doing it because they deserve it." Tamsin said.

"What time is it?" Amelia asked, knowing that trying to talk Tamsin out of anything would be a waste of time.

"A little after 9," Tamsin replied, "are you hungry?"

"I haven't eaten all day," Amelia said with a laugh, "what do you think."

x-x-x

Amelia was sitting in front of the fire as Tamsin worked on getting her something to eat. Bo and Lauren walked into the room. The Succubus sat on the sofa, while Lauren sat on one of the chairs.

"Where's everyone else?" Amelia asked.

"At the Dal," Bo replied, "I think they are trying to work out a way to talk Tamsin out of performing the executions."

"Good luck with that..." Amelia said quietly as she looked into the fire.

"Earlier, when Tamsin said that you would do the same for her," Bo said, "Acacia said you already had. You killed those 5 Fae Elders for her?"

"Yeah..." Amelia replied, her eyes still locked on the fire,"yeah I did..."

"How?" Lauren asked, "I mean what would make you do that?"

"I thought she was going to die..." Amelia said, "Tamsin had done a job for a couple of guys who didn't really like the outcome. They went to those 5 Elders, who agreed that Tamsin hadn't completed the job the way they had requested, and contractually they could kill her, and face no legal charges for it... So they got Tamsin to go out to a warehouse which was owned by the Elders, a building that they were going to blow up once Tamsin was inside..."

"They were going to blow her up?" Lauren asked.

"It was the only way they could guarantee that she would die," Amelia replied, "but Tamsin being Tamsin was running late. It was actually kind of my fault, it was my birthday. Anyway, because she was running late she was still in her car when the building exploded. The doctors thought she was going to die. While they were operating on her I found out who owned the building..."

"How?" Bo asked.

"I found the guys who Tamsin had done the job for," Amelia said, "it didn't take long for them to tell me what I needed to know."

"How many people died that day?" Lauren asked.

"You mean how many people did I kill..." Amelia said, "8. In the most painful way I know how... I didn't plan on killing the Elders, but then when I was sitting in the hospital with Tamsin, all those wires and machines... At that point they still didn't know if she was going to die... Then something happened, her body went into delayed shock or something..."

"That happens sometimes." Lauren replied with a nod.

"I thought I was going to lose her..." Amelia continued, "I got angry. I had killed a lot of people for the Elders, in very painful ways... These 5 men had taken everything from me, they had been involved in killing my family because they tried to hide what I was, and now they were taking Tamsin away from me too... So I decided it was time for them to know what pain really felt like..."

"Hey..." Tamsin said from where she was standing in the doorway.

"Hey..." Amelia replied, clearing hee throat.

"You okay?" Tamsin asked, walking into the room and standing next to the fireplace.

"Yeah..." she said, her eyes still fixed on the fire.

"The fire is getting bigger Mia..." Tamsin said calmly.

Neither Bo nor Lauren had noticed the fire burning brighter and growing bigger while Amelia was telling them what happened. Bo could swear she saw flames in Amelia's eyes as she looked at her. The Phoenix closed her eyes and the flames returned to their normal size.

"Sorry..." she said standing up and leaving the room.

"Her powers are tied to her emotions," Tamsin explained, "if she gets angry, or upset..."

"She can control fire?" Lauren asked, shock pretty evident in her voice.

"Control it, create it..." Tamsin replied, "I remember her burning someone alive from the inside out... Fire is one of the many things she can control. Evony told me that she was at a bar once, at some meeting, and one of the other attendees tried controlling her mind. Every glass, every mirror, everything shattered within seconds..."

"She's really powerful..." Lauren said.

"You have no idea." Tamsin replied


End file.
